


It’s Time for Something New

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Demon Dean surprises Crowley at midnight on New Year’s Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> This is unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Dean was pissed, he couldn’t believe Sam found him again. Why couldn’t Sam just leave him alone, he was a demon, not bothering his little brother. Isn’t that what Sam’s been asking for years, to be left alone to do his own thing, possibly go back to school. And the last time they had a chick flick moment, his little brother firmly told him, “I would never do the same for you, Dean.” So, he didn’t understand why Sam was so adamant about looking for him and his new hunting ground. 

 

This was Dean’s new life, Sam needed to understand that now. Why did Sam have to push and keep looking for him? He thought Sam wouldn’t go out of his way to save his life like he always does for his little brother. 

 

Too bad. Dean loved this new freedom he had, even if Crowley was the man he seeked to help ease the transition of being a demon. Though, Dean wanted to honor Crowley for their new bromance and how easily it was for him to become a demon in the first place.

 

Crowley was at the Asylum, ordering his demons around, doing his best to keep his brother at arm’s length. And Dean couldn’t deny that there was a deep connection with Crowley that at first, he didn’t like, but now he needs to explore this thing between them. 

 

He wore a dark green, button-down shirt, with his black, skin-tight jeans. His hair was slicked back with gel while a large bottle of whiskey dangled from his hand. He walked towards Crowley with his shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Once in front of the King of Hell, Crowley looked up with a knowing smirk on his face, like he knows what’s going to happen tonight. 

 

“Squirrel.” 

 

“Crowley. It’s almost midnight. Ready to ring in the new year with me?” Raising the bottle of whiskey up for Crowley to see, taking a step closer to Crowley, right in between his legs.

 

“It’s that time alright? Let’s toast.” Crowley conjured up two tumblers into his hands.

 

Dean nodded, opening the bottle, pouring the liquid into the offered tumblers in his hands. He filled them half way knowing they would be having more. Crowley handed over the glass as he wrapped his slim fingers around it, waited for him to take the lead. He clinked his glass with Dean’s and raised it to his thin lips, downing it all in one gulp. Dean followed suit, feeling the burn in his throat, stared into those brown eyes full of want. He gulped, his heart beating inside his chest, surprised Crowley couldn’t see it. Or maybe he does. Without wasting time, Dean leaned forward, catching his lips with Crowley’s, pressing into it, feeling the pressure back. Seconds go by, Dean breaks the kiss and whispers, “Happy New Years, my King.” Dean could feel Crowley’s smile without having to look at him to know they just crossed a line into new territory.


End file.
